I Believe You Too
by GWOXXN Hozie
Summary: [Sequel of I Believe] Bakugou yang tak percaya bahwa takdir bisa mengubah hidupnya. Dan suatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Sesuatu hal seperti bertunangan dan memiliki kekasih. KATSUDEKU/BAKUDEKU. slight! TODODEKU/TODOIZU.BXB.YAOI. RnR :v


[Sequel of I Believe]

Disclaimer : Kohei Horikoshi

 **This Story Is Mine**

 **BXB, YAOI, AU, Maybe OOC :v**

Ini ff ngasal banget nda tau ini jadi apa :"

Ceritanya makin Ugal dan Ngawur :'v

Yang mau baca, silahkan \0-0/

 **I Believe You Too**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~Happy Reading~

Hawa sejuk yang sangat menusuk tulang dan Raga dipertengahan musim dingin. Bakugou berjalan santai dengan pakaian khas musim dinginnya menuju sebuah Universitas yang cukup terkenal disana. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang saat ini benar-benar mengisi hatinya. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa takdir berkata lain terhadapnya. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan sudah bertunangan dengan Orang Spesial itu.

Bakugou bersender pada dinding yang berada disebelah pagar besar Universitas itu. Menunggu seseorang itu memang membosankan, Namun terkecuali untuk orang yang sangat kita sayangi. Bakugou bermain dengan Hembusan nafasnya yang menghasilkan kepulan asap tipis karena perbedaan suhu. Bakugou benar-benar sedang menunggu saat ini.

Musim dingin seperti ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada ingatan 3 tahun lalu saat kelulusannya dari Sekolah SMA nya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Bakugou benar-benar heran dengan pesan yang telah diterimanya. Seseorang yang tak dia kenal secara tiba-tiba memberikan surat, saat dia sedang menyendiri diujung ruangan.

Memangnya, masih ada orang yang menggunakan surat untuk berkomunikasi dijaman modern seperti sekarang.

Bakugou membuka surat yang telah diterimanya.

 **Jam 4 di taman Kota bagian Barat.** **Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu. Penting.**

 **T.S.**

Bakugou tak terlalu percaya dengan surat seperti ini, namun kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tau Bukan?

Bakugou baru saja lulus dari SMA nya beberapa jam yang lalu. Bakugou sangat malas dengan acara-acara kelulusan yang sangat tidak penting ini baginya, membuang waktu saja.

Jadi Bakugou lebih memilih bertemu dengan orang yang berinisial T.S. dan juga yang menulis surat tadi. Bukan berarti Bakugou ingin bertemu dengan orang itu, hanya penasaran. Ya penasaran.

Saat ini jam baru menunjukkan 3.45 Jadi Bakugou memutuskan untuk langsung pergi menuju taman kota dengan berjalan kaki. Taman kota bagian barat tak terlalu jauh dari acara kelulusan sekolahnya.

Bakugou menunggu orang itu datang sambil menendangi batu-batu kerikil yang ada didepannya.

"Kau sudah datang" Bakugou menoleh dan melotot melihat orang didepannya, namun seketika berubah menjadi tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Todoroki Shouto" Wajah Bakugou berubah menjadi masam.

"Hm"

"Mau apa?" Bakugou bertanya dengan judes.

"Menjelaskan sesuatu" Bakugou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Todoroki menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraannya.

"Sesuatu hal telah terjadi, Namun aku yakin kau tak akan memaafkanku" Todoroki berbicara dengan serius.

"tentang?"

"Hubunganku dengan Midoriya..."

"hm?"

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya"

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" Wajah Bakugou mulai tidak santai saat ada yang menyangkut Midoriya seperti ini.

"Ya, aku ingin mengakhirinya" Tatapan Bakugou benar-benar mematikan saat ini. Dengan tak segan dia langsung meremas kencang kerah pakaian atas Todoroki. Dan Bakugou membenturkan Dahi keduanya dengan keras, hingga dahi keduanya terluka dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi Brengsek" Todoroki tetap memasang wajah santai dan emo face nya, Walaupun tatapannya menajam dan katupan rahangnya mengeras.

"Apa kau tak dengar, Aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Midoriya"

"TAPI KENAPA SIALAN?!!" Bakugou langsung memukul Todoroki tepat dirahangnya. Todoroki mengusap rahangnya yang terkena pukulan telak dari Bakugou. Wajah Todoroki mengeras.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu juga Brengsek!!" Todoroki balas memukul Bakugou dipipi sebelah kirinya.

Bakugou bangun dari pukulan yang membuatnya agak limbung.

"Kau yang brengsek sialan!!" Bakugou kembali mencengkram erat kerah pakaian Todoroki. Dan Todoroki juga ikut mencengkram kerah pakaian atas Bakugou.

"Kalau bukan karena ancaman dari orang tua sialan itu, aku juga tidak akan mau berpisah dengannya, Brengsek" Wajah Todoroki menahan amarahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menolaknya saja, Aku tak ingin melihat Deku menangis dan sakit seperti waktu itu karenamu" Mereka berbicara dengan masih mencengkram kerah masing-masing.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar tak bisa membantahnya." Todoroki melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Bakugou, dan Bakugou juga ikut melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan orang lain" Suara Todoroki memelan.

"Dia orang yang sekelas dengan kita, aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, Ayahku yang sialan itu tiba-tiba saja menjodohkanku dengan Yaoyorozu dan sudah memutuskan akan melakukan pertunangan minggu depan. Apa kau tak berpikir seberapa stres nya aku saat melawan dan menolaknya" Todoroki bercerita dengan wajah yang putus asa. Bakugou hanya diam menanggapi sampai Todoroki selesai dengan ceritanya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa orang yang disukai oleh Yaoyorozu itu adalah aku. Aku tak bisa berpikir saat itu. Aku juga tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa dengannya, Namun Ayah memaksaku untuk Menyetujui perjodohan itu, jika aku mau Midoriya selamat. Ayahku memang sialan karena tak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-katanya. Aku harus apa jika tidak mengikuti permintaan orang sialan itu?!" Todoroki melepaskan semuanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Tatapan Todoroki menyendu.

"Setidaknya... Midoriya bisa bahagia dan Aman bersamamu, itu sudah cukup membuatku lega." Todoroki menatap tepat dimata Bakugou yang dari tadi menyimak dalam diam.

"Aku mempercayakan Midoriya padamu, Jaga dia"

Tangan kanan Todoroki mencengkram bahu Bakugou untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh mempercayakan Midoriya padanya.

Bakugou belum bangun dari mencerna semua cerita yang disampaikan Todoroki.

"Kau Serius?"

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda saat ini?" Todoroki menatap Bakugou yang saat ini seperti orang kelebihan micin dan menjadi seperti Kaminari saat menggunakan berlebih quirk miliknya.

"Ah iya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini duluan pada Midoriya, namun Aku tak tega dengannya. Jadi, berikan saja surat ini padanya." Todoroki memberikan sebuah kertas biasa yang sering dijadikan surat kepada Bakugou. Dan Bakugou menerimanya.

"Satu lagi"

"hm" Bakugou menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat melihat Todoroki yang seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ini" Todoroki memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Bakugou.

"Bukalah" ucap Todoroki.

"Cincin couple"

"Aku berencana memberikan ini untuk melamar Midoriya, Namun tak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang membuatku harus melepaskannya" Todoroki tersenyum sendu.

"Berikanlah pada Midoriya sebagai cincin pertunangan kalian"

Bakugou menatap dua buah cincin perak yang sangat mengkilat ditangannya.

"kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau menyayangi Midoriya lebih dari siapapun, walaupun aku tau kau tak menunjukkannya" Todoroki tersenyum kecil.

"Setidaknya itu lebih berguna jika kuberikan dari pada kubuang" Ucap Todoroki.

"Aku tak tau harus mengucapkan apa?" Kata Bakugou sambil menatap Todoroki.

"Cukup bilang 'Ya aku akan menjaga Midoriya dengan seluruh kekuatanku dan membuatnya bahagia' Ya kan" Todoroki banyak sekali tersenyum hari ini, padahal dia akan segera menjadi milik orang lain.

"Terima kasih" Akhirnya Bakugou tersenyum dengan tulus untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. Todoroki pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau suka sekali memukul sih? rahangku lebam lagi karenamu"

"reflek naluriah"

Todoroki melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan Kirinya.

"Sudah sore, aku harus pergi. Jagalah Midoriya"

"Kau tak perlu berbicara itu, aku pasti akan menjaganya"Todoroki tersenyum kecil. Dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Sampai jumpa Bakugou-san" Todoroki melambaikan tangannya.

"Apakah kau akan bahagia dengan orang itu?" Bakugou bertanya.

"Aku akan mencoba, walaupun aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Midoriya sepenuhnya" Todoroki berbalik.

"Sampai jumpa juga Todoroki-san"

"I Believe you too, Bakugou Katsuki"

Malam itu Bakugou memberikan surat titipan Todoroki pada Midoriya. Dan mendapati Midoriya yang menangis sesenggukan dan membuat Ibunya Khawatir. Midoriya langsung memeluknya erat dan menangis dipelukannya.

Bakugou yang membalas pelukan erat Midoriya. Dan Midoriya yang mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dalam redaman tangisannya.

"Kacchan, aku sangat menyayangimu. Bukan karena permintaan Shouto-kun, tapi karena Kau adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi selama ini. Mungkin bila orang yang akan diminta Shouto-kun untuk menjagaku bukan dirimu. Aku tak akan menerimanya, karena aku akan memilihmu. Karena aku sangat menyayangi Kacchan dari hatiku. Aku akan merelakan Shouto-kun berbahagia dengan orang lain jika aku bersamamu" Terdengar egois tapi manis dipendengaran Bakugou.

Bakugou mencium pelan pucuk kepala Midoriya dan membawanya semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya malam itu. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

PUK

Bakugou merasakan tepukan dipundaknya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk mendapati Midoriya yang tersenyum manis dihadapannya.

"Kacchan"

Bakugou langsung membuang pandangannya kesamping dan menyingkirkan butiran salju yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"Kau marah karena menungguku terlalu lama, aku terlalu banyak mengerjakan tugas tadi. Maaf" Midoriya menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah.

Bakugou Beranjak pergi dari hadapan Midoriya. Tentu saja Midoriya panik.

"A-ah Kacchan tunggu aku" Midoriya mengikuti Bakugou dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba saja Bakugou berhenti berjalan, tentu saja Midoriya jadi manabrak punggung Bakugou yang berada didepannya.

"Ka-kacchan, ada apa?"

Bakugou menolehkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"kemana syalmu?"

"A-ah aku lupa membawanya"

Tiba-tiba saja Bakugou melingkarkan Syal berwarna merah yang tadi dipakainya ke sekitar leher Midoriya.

"Pakailah"

"A-arigatou Kacchan"

"Dan jangan berjalan dibelakangku" Bakugou menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan Midoriya dan menggenggamnya erat untuk mengurangi hawa sejuk yang menembus kulit.

"Berjalanlah disampingku"

Bakugou mulai berjalan lagi, tak lupa Midoriya yang mengikutinya berjalan berdampingan, sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat merah muda.

"Apa kau ingin aku membelikanmu minuman Coklat hangat di toko seberang?" Tanya Bakugou sambil menatap Midoriya.

Midoriya menggeleng dan tersenyum manis pada Bakugou.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin segera pulang dan menonton tv diruang tamu bersamamu..". Midoriya menatap cincin yang terpasang dijari manis keduanya, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Sayang" Ucap Midoriya. Bakugou hanya tersenyum kecil dan mencium lembut pelipis Midoriya yang berada tepat disebelah bahu kirinya.

"I Believe You Too"

END

HUHU :""""

KACCHAN LAP YUH, KAMU MANIS AND PERHATIAN BANGET :'v

SEQUEL NYA FAILED BANGET INI :"

Buatnya ngebut :v

Yang penting aku ramein fandom BNHA :"

pasti pada gak percaya sequelnya bisa jadi kek gini :'v

LAST WORD

RNR *


End file.
